


Just a Winter Wonderful Land

by Punpress



Series: Undertale 2018 December Prompts [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punpress/pseuds/Punpress
Summary: Just a collection of Chara/Frisk drabbles for 2018 December Writing Prompts.





	1. Day 1: An Open Fire

Day 1: An Open Fire

 

            “Soooo, do we have some smores?” Chara kicks their feet a bit on the bench overlooking the campfire. They look over at Frisk, Naptstablook, and Mettaton.

            “Well darling, the only thing you can have _smore_ of is my wonderful looks.” Mettaton chuckles as they strike a pose before putting a stick in the fireplace.

            “I-I have some Marzmallows.” Naptstablook says. “Not that it matters…I don’t have the rest.”

            Frisk pats Napstablook gently, “Thank you for bringing them.” They smile softly. Napstablook cheers up at the kindness and smiles a bit.

            “Yea! Marzmallows are great!” Chara then thinks to themselves ‘Though it would have been better if you brought chocolate…but oh well.’

            “Blooky darling, Marzmallows are the best thing for a camping trip! Trust me, I would know from my show, ‘Metta-ton of Fun’” They let out a laugh as they pose once more.

            Chara rolls their eyes a bit and chuckles at their eccentric friend. “Anyone want to hear some ghost stories?” The other three just look at them. “What?”

            “Chara, darling,” Mettaton waves a gloved hand, “ALL our stories are, _ghost_ stories.” They laugh a bit and Chara blushes. “Don’t worry darling, that’s the _spirit_ of it all.”

            “I…yea, guess I sorta forgot because you three can see me.” Chara chuckles a bit.

            “Oh, I’m sure more will be able to see you in due time. Trust me darling.” Mettaton’s lights flash a bit, approximating a wink.

            “Y-yea…Wh-when I came back…no one else could see me either.” Napstablook agrees. “Th-though no one could really see me before either…” They tack on before Mettaton rests a gloved hand on them.

            “Believe me darling, your situation is not normal, but you simply _must_ stay Determined.” Mettaton finishes without posing.

            “Y-yea…thanks you three.” Chara smiles softly before looking at the fire. “Do you three want to have the Marzmallows now?”

            “That sounds great.” Frisk nods at their friends, happy to see them all getting along.


	2. Day 2: Cold Feet, or well Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has cold hands, Chara begs for Mercy.

** Day 2: Cold ~~Feet~~ Hands **

            Chara flops forward and groans loudly into the bedding. “Work sucks…winter sucks…Too cold…”

            “Oh, it isn’t THAT bad.” Frisk laughs, jumping in bed next to Chara. “Besides…”

            “Besides what?” Chara grumbles, snuggling Frisk a bit.

            “Besides, it means I can do…THIS!” Frisk laughs as they shove their hands under Chara’s sweater and onto their stomach.

            “F-Frisk no! That’s cold!” Chara laughs as they squirm. “Frisk!”

            “Ah, nice and warm.” Frisk laughs with, starting to tickle their datemate with their chilled hands.

            “Frriiiisssskkkkk noooo!” Chara gets out, “Mercy! Mercy!”

            Frisk laughs at them, “Fine fine.” They stop tickling Chara and gently taps their nose. “Spared.”

            Chara just rolls their eyes, “You’re _lucky_ I like you…”

            “And that Toriel confiscated your knives while you’re in the house.” Frisk points out.

            “I wouldn’t use them on _you,_ doofus.” Chara taps Frisk’s nose this time. “Just on people who are mean to you.”

            Frisk just rolls their eyes, “Uh huh. This is why Toriel confiscated your knives…”

            “…Fair.” Chara laughs and snuggles Frisk. “Either way, I have you.” Frisk happily snuggles back.


	3. Day 3: Breaking the Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee Shop AU where these nerds have an ice breaker to meet.

** Day 3: Breaking the Ice **

 

            Chara pushes open the door to the store and looks around. “Rie, are you _sure_ that this is a good place?” The quiet little coffee shop with very few customers.

            “Yea! I come here like, every day.” Asriel laughs lightly.

            “They have GREAT coffee.” Chara just rolls their eyes, “You know I _hate_ coffee.”

            “Hate’s a strong word ya know.”

            “And I’m a strong person, filled with powerful emotions and determination!” Chara laughs a bit.

            Asriel just rolls his eyes and leads them to the line. It’s a short wait before Asriel is ordering and then it’s Chara’s turn.

            “Hmm…I’d like a Hot Chocolate.” Chara asks. They look at the nametag of the barista, ‘Hello, my name is: Frisk They/Them!’

            “Alrighty then. I’ll give you a chocolate, cause you’re hot enough as it is.” Frisk gives Chara finger guns and a grin.

            Chara just blinks at them a bit, “Do you flirt with _all_ your customers?”

            “Nope, just the cute ones.” Frisk grins as they make Chara’s hot chocolate.

            “Uh huh,” Chara says, clearly not falling for it. “So how much is the coco?”

            “On the house, you’re a first-time customer.” Frisk smiles.

            “I feel like that’s not the _only_ reason you’re giving it to me for free.”

            “Got me there.” Frisk chuckles. “Name on the order?”

            “Chara, Chara Dreemurr.” Chara nods a bit as Frisk scribbles on the cup of delicious hot chocolate.

            “And there ya go.” Frisk smiles, “Hope to see you come around again.”

            Chara rolls their eyes and walks away with their cup, not noticing Frisk personally paying for the hot chocolate. They take a seat with their brother at a table and start to drink. “Okay…this is pretty good…” Chara grumbles a bit.

            “What’s wrong?” Asriel asks.

            “Dumb barista. I dislike customer service that flirt with everyone to try to boost sales and get tips.” Chara rolls their eyes, “Capitalism…”

            “Uh…Chara?” Asriel starts, “They _don’t_ flirt with everyone? At least, not that I’ve seen while I’m here.”

            “Oh…”

            “Yea…and…what’s on your cup?”

            Chara looks at the writing on the cup. It reads: ‘My Number: 555-5555 Call me Chara ;)’. “W-well…c-could just mean anything.”

            Asriel rolls his eyes, “Such a cactus.”

            Chara looks at him deadpan, “Wow, my own jokes used against me.” Chara grumbles a bit and drinks. They think, “Nice and warm, kinda like how Frisk look-‘ They cut that line of thought off right then and there and just blush a bit. “Okay…maybe I’ll call them…” Chara mumbles as they stand up and walk over to the counter.

            “Oh, hey! Anything I can help you with?” Frisk asks.

            “Yea…um, when do you get off work?” Chara asks.

            “Well my lunch break is coming up in a couple hours.” Frisk grins a bit.

            “G-great.” Chara nods and walks away, blushing furiously. They get back to the table and just drink their hot coco in stunned silence.

            “Wow…” Is all Asriel can say. “I guess that’s one way to break the ice…”


	4. Day 4: Love is Friendship Set on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Frisk are just friends, or are they something more? They find out in a cold Winter evening snow.

Day 4: Love is Friendship Set on Fire

 

            “Friiiissssskkkkkk,” Chara calls out. “Where are you!” They look around Snowdin, shivering a bit. “Frisk this isn’t funny…it’s cold out.” They frown a bit at the lack of response before sneezing a bit, “Fuck…I’m getting sick…” They grumble as the snow starts to fall heavier around them. “Frisk this isn’t funny! Where are you?” Chara looks around, realizing they were lost in the snow. “Well shit…” The world around them was a brilliant white. “It’s…it’s okay Chara…you’ll get through this…” Chara keeps stumbling through the snow, trudging through with their tracks covered just as soon as they’re made. “Fuck…” Chara says in despair as they lose their way. “F-frisk?” Chara calls out again, worried. “N-no. I got this, _I got this.”_ Chara says quickly, keeping up their hope and determination. Chara says as they close their eyes and keep moving forward before accidently tripping over something. “WHOA!”

               “Ch-Chara?” A voice is heard from next to Chara.

               “FRISK?!” Chara calls out in hope. They quickly scramble towards Frisk and find them under a tree, covered in snow. “ _Why are you out here?_ ”

               “I wanted to make a dodecahedron…”

               “…Out of snow?” Chara asks and Frisk nods. They groan softly, “W-well…now what?” They ask, cuddling up under the leafless branches. Frisk shrugs and just shivers more. Chara frowns and pulls out their knife and starts to cut off some branches to start a small fire. “Th-this sh-should help.” They say, snuggling close to Frisk to keep warm.

               “Ch-chara?” Frisk starts. “Y-you’re…my good friend.” They rest their head on Chara’s shoulder. “L-like…m-maybe more…”

Chara blushes, totally from the cold. “W-well…you’re…you’re my good friend too…”

“You’re warm…” Frisk yawns a bit as Chara keeps the fire going. Frisk stokes their own flames and kisses Chara’s cheek. “Thank you…”


	5. Day 5: Spare Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk hangs out with the Dreemurr's but forgets their blanket. Maybe Chara has a spare?

Day 5: Spare Blanket

 

            Chara throws a snowball at Frisk, hitting them right in the chest. “Nice!”

            “H-hey! I was trying to spare you!” Frisk calls back.

            “That’s the thing Frisk, in this world. It’s SNOW MERCY!” Chara laughs and throws anther snowball that hits Frisk in the shoulder.

            “Nope! I’m full of DETERMINATION!” Frisk shouts as they charge Chara and tackle them into the snow. The pair roll around, laughing and having fun.

            “Children!” Toriel calls from the other side of the large door to the ruins, “I made Cinnamon Butterscotch pie! Come in while it’s warm!”

            “Coming mom!” Chara calls out and pulls Frisk up, “Come on Frisk!” The pair run inside, dragging Asriel along with them as he finishes up his Snowman.

            After dinner the three friends play out in the snow once again. Chara knocks down Asriel’s snowman on accident, resulting in a brutal war between siblings while Frisk built a new snowman as a peace offering. Eventually the trio had to come in for dinner then bed though.

            Chara yawns as the night winds down, “Hey, Frisk? Thanks for coming over.” They smile at their friend.

            “Thanks for inviting me! Home is really cool. Plus, it was fun to explore the ruins and Snowdin with you.” They smile at Chara. “Um…”

            “What’s up?”

            “I…uh…didn’t bring a blanket? Do you have a spare?”

            “Uh…no.” Chara responds, sitting up in bed and looking at their friend. “Here, uh, you can take mine.” They offer.

            Frisk hums for a bit, lifts up the blanket a bit, and then gets in bed with Chara.

            “H-hey!” Chara starts before getting hit in the head by a pillow thrown from the other side of the room.

            “Chara! Keep it down…” Asriel grumbles, half asleep.

            Frisk just snuggles close to Chara, holding them tight and wiggling under the sheets. Chara, for their part, doesn’t argue and just snuggles close to Frisk. The extra heat was nice after playing tin the snow, that’s all. Totally.


	6. Day 6: Gift Wrapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara give special gifts to each other for Christmas.

Day 6: Gift Wrapping

 

            Chara stretches as they wake up in the morning. They look around but find Frisk missing from their usual spot curled up next to them under the covers. Chara yawns a bit and gets out of bed, throwing on their sweater for the chilly winter morning, and heads down the stairs looking for their datemate. It’d been nearly a decade since they first met as kids, but it didn’t make them any less of a goofball that Chara fell for all those years ago.

            “Frisk? Where are you?” They ask, rubbing sleep from their eyes still. “Did you at least make hot coco?” No response answers Chara as they get down the steps and look at the tree. They have to pause a bit to take in the sight before laughing their ass off.

            “Uh…listen…” Frisk starts, tangled up in tape and holiday themed gift wrap. “I _swear_ this is supposed to be more romantic…” They say, trying to prop themselves up on one elbow as the other is bound close to their side, somehow. All in all, it’s a mess of ripped up paper and tape that has Frisk trapped near the tree.

            “Oh, come on, let me help.” Chara struggles to say as they fight through laughter. They calm themselves down a bit, fighting back the occasional chuckle, as they pull out their knife to cut Frisk free. After a minute of very careful cutting, Frisk is freed. “Well…I have to say you’re the best present I’ve had.” Chara teases a bit and the pair laugh at the situation. “Come on, let’s get some coco and watch shitty movies.”

            “They’re _not_ that bad.” Frisk laughs but doesn’t otherwise argue with Chara. They were each other’s best gifts, though Frisk felt that the knife sharpening kit they got Chara this year would bring an even wider smile to their face than their otherwise dorky stunt. The pair happily snuggle up as their hot chocolate is being made and Chara hands Frisk a small gift.

            “Here.” They smile a bit.

            Frisk takes it and unwraps the present, “Oh…Chara…” Frisk whispers as they pull out the heart shaped locket that matches their partner’s. Only this one is engraved with ‘My Love’ with a picture of the two of them on their first date inside. Frisk puts it on and tackles Chara with kisses and snuggles.

            “H-hey! Our coco’s almost done.” Chara laughs loudly in joy. The pair stay snuggled up until the hot chocolate is finished. Chara takes a nice, long drink and hums softly. “Ah…”

            “Well…Here’s yours.” Frisk says, handing Chara the kit. “Though I don’t know if it’s as good as the one you’ve just given me…”

            “Frisk…it’s from _you._ Of course, it’ll be great.” Chara smiles and opens the gift, seeing the rather expensive knife sharpening kit. “OH SHIT! Thank you Frisk!” They beam and start looking at the details, even putting their coco down. “Just what I needed. My day to day knife was starting to get dull.”

            “No problem Cha-wait…why was your knife getting dull?” Frisk suddenly asks.

            “Uh…lack of use?” Chara says before handing Frisk their own cup of coco. “Thank you for the gift. And here I thought I’d only gotten you and it was the best gift ever.” They chuckle softly.


	7. Day 7: Everything Needs Moderation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara sometimes goes overboard with some things, Frisk helps them with Moderation.
> 
> Warning for Transphobia and Knives.

Day 7: Moderation

 

            Chara shoving the older man down into the alley way. “What did you fucking say about them? Huh?!”

            The man stutters a bit, clearly second guessing himself, “Th-that you two are nothing b-but confused punks going to hell.”

            “That’s what I thought.” Chara says as they shove the man down into the ground, “And then you put your hands-on Frisk.”

            “Is that what its name is?” He asked, still defiant even as he looks up at Chara.

            Chara practically growls at the other adult, kicking them in the ribs. “Fuck with me all you like, but you touch them?” They pull out their knife. “THAT’S where you fucked up.”

            “P-please! N-no! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it!” The man begs quickly, “I didn’t mean it I swear!”

            “Oh, you _seemed_ to really mean it just now.” Chara threatens, getting closer. “What’s wrong? Not so tough now, are you? Humanity’s the worst, but I’m human too aren’t I?” Their eyes turn a bit red as their grin slowly widens. “It’s been a while since I’ve been able to sink my blade in to _swine.”_ The man at this point is just a quivering mess, fearing for his life.

            _“CHARA!”_ Frisk calls out from the alley way. “No.” They storm up to their datemate and gently baps them on the head as one would an unruly pet. “We went over this, no stabbing people.”

            “Awww, but you know what he did…” Chara frowns. “He deserves it.”

            Frisk just deadpan looks at Chara. “Chara, please. Everything needs moderation, even you protecting me. I can handle myself you know.” Frisk smiles softly, placing a hand on Chara’s shoulder as they put away their knife.

            “I know…it’s just…you know how I feel about people being like that. Especially to you…”

            Frisk nods a bit, “I know, but cutting people up isn’t going to change their minds.”

            “Stops em from messing with us…makes them think twice.” Chara points out.

            Frisk just rolls their eyes and then turns to the man on the ground, “I’m Frisk.” They say, starting to spare him.


	8. Day 8: Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the betray from one of their favorite things, will Chara find mercy from Frisk?

Day 8: Hot Chocolate

 

            Frisk sighs heavily, getting a glass of cold milk for Chara. “And what have we learned?”

            “ _Nothing._ ” Chara announces as they hold out their tongue a bit.

            Frisk pinches the bridge of their nose a bit. “Chara…you can’t just chug hot coco…”

            “But it’s _so_ good.” Chara argues best they can.

            “And painful.”

            “Pain’s never stopped me before.” Chara points out, reaching for the cup of milk that Frisk is now holding away from them. “Frisk…please…”

            “Chara, please…just take it easy…”

            “Never!” Chara says, their determination challenging Frisk’s.

            The two stare down one another, Chara’s tongue sticking out a bit due to being burnt from the hot coco. They stay there for quite some time before Frisk narrows their eyes.

            “Think about it this way. The longer you take to drink it. The longer you can taste it and have the chocolate flavor. AND it doesn’t burn you.”

            “Fair, but, have you considered…okay yea, that’s a good point.” Chara admits.

            “So, do you agree to take it easy now?” Frisk asks as they swirl the milk around a bit.

            “Fine…” Chara pouts, tongue still sticking out. “Can I have the milk now?”

            “Yes, thank you Chara.” Frisk smiles pleasantly and hands them the milk. Which Chara instantly chugs. Frisk sighs a bit. “Better than with hot coco…”

            “Thanks Frisk…” Chara says, sighing a bit in relief. They kiss Frisk on the cheek. “So…can we have more hot coco?”

            Frisk just sighs heavily.


	9. Day 9: Reliable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for referenced child abuse and implied suicidal thoughts.
> 
> Don't worry, it's fluffy at the end. <3

Day 9: Reliable

 

            Chara shivers a bit in their closet, clutching close to the old kitchen knife they had grabbed years ago and hid away. The sound of yelling and dishes being smashed is heard outside their room, likely in the dining room. Their breathing calms a bit as the commotion settles, though their hands still jitter with the handle of their knife. Weeks pass, and every night Chara hides away in their closet, hoping to protect themselves from the monsters that await them in their own house. Eventually, Chara doesn’t hide away fast enough. One second Chara is eating dinner, the next they’re on the ground, gasping for air as they see stars from being hit away from the table. They scramble for their room, for the safety of their closet, for their knife. But the monster of their life stops them.

            The next day Chara leaves. Early in the morning they wipe the dried blood off their face and gather up their meager belongings in their backpack. They take their knife with them, vowing to keep it on them for protection. Chara walks out of their house with their knife, their blanket, and a change of clothes. They’d have taken food if it last night’s meal hadn’t been the only one they’d had in days. They leave town and don’t look back. Nothing but painful memories there. Nothing but the monsters that are humanity. They climb the mountain, desperate to hide from the world. Legends say that those that climb the mountain never are seen again, and that’s exactly what Chara wants. Their grip tightens on the handle of their knife as they become more determined. They look at the sheer cliff next to them as they climb the mountain and some rocks crumble away, causing them to fall. As they hit the ground, the world goes black.

            “H-hey? Are you okay?”

            Chara blinks, looking up, barely understanding what’s being said.

            “M-mom! Dad! Come quick!” The voice calls out, trying to help. “M-my name’s Asriel, what’s yours?” He tries to make conversation, to keep Chara awake.

            “I…I’m Chara.” They introduce themselves as they blink up at Asriel, who looked more goat than human. “W-where am I?” Chara asks, “Where’s my stuff…” They blink a bit, realizing they didn’t have their backpack with them anymore. “M-my knife!” They quickly exclaim, looking around for the one stable thing for them. The sudden motion makes pain explode through their head though. They cry out in some pain but fight through it, trying to find the one thing that would protect them.

            “H-hey! Take it easy Chara…” Asriel calls out, “Y-you fell really far.” He says, looking up at the distant light glittering down.

            Chara just ignores him and scrambles around in the dirt before finding their knife, clutching the handle tightly and looking now at Asriel with fear in their eyes, “S-stay away.” They get out, gesturing the knife in his direction.

            “H-hey!” Asriel quickly says, holding up his hands in show of being innocent, “I was trying to help…” He says, hurt showing through his voice. Chara slowly lowers the knife but keeps it in hand. “It’s…it’s okay.” Asriel continues. “I’m not going to hurt you…”

            Two more monsters walk over, “What is it my child?” The one in a dress asks.

            “What is it Asriel?” The bearded one questions before he sees Chara, gripping his trident as he spots the human.

            Chara cowers a bit and holds up their knife in self-defense again, eyes wide in horror.

            “Mom! Dad!” Asriel quickly says, helping Chara up. “They’re hurt…and scared…and need help. Chara fell down here.” Asriel explains to his parents. Chara just looks frightened at the adults as they come closer. They clench in fear before Toriel hugs them close. Chara looks at her, confused before Asriel joins in. Then Asgore. The three monsters, hugging Chara, showing them compassion and help they never knew with humans. Chara sniffles softly before breaking down, crying into the hug.

            Days turned into weeks as Chara lived with the Dreemurr family. Weeks into months. And soon Chara Dreemurr was introduced to the rest of the Underground. Their knife a trusty, if unused, companion as they got used to their new family and the new place they lived.

            Months turn into a year, and Chara’s exploring the ruins for fun, before they stumble upon where they fell down so long ago.

            “Man…I can’t believe that just a year ago I was going to…” Chara cuts themselves off. Smiling bittersweetly at the location. “But…that’s behind me now.” And then a human lands with a _thump_ in front of Chara. “AHHH!” They let out an undignified scream and fall back on their ass, reflexively pulling out their knife to the human. Silence settles as Chara’s breathing calms and the sound of coughing can be heard. “W-wait…MOM! DAD! ASRIEL! COME QUICK!” Chara calls out before rushing over to the new human, dropping their knife to help them properly. “H-hey? Can you hear me?” Chara asks, looking down at the blue and purple sweatshirt. “Are you okay?”

            The human coughs a bit more, “W-where am I?” They blink up at Chara. “Who are you?”

            “I’m Chara, Chara Dreemurr.” They introduce. “I uh, help take care of this place with my family.” They explain. “Who are you?”

            “I’m…Frisk.” They introduce. “Why are you in Mount Ebott?” Frisk asks.

            “Uh…” Chara stammers, not wanting to tell the truth of why they went up the mountain, though Frisk was here as well, surely, they knew the rumors of the mountain. Before Chara can answer though, their family arrives.

            “Oh! Another human!” Toriel smiles. “I’m Toriel, this is Asgore, and this is Asriel.” Asgore gives a quick bow to Frisk. Asriel picks up Chara’s knife for them, the first time he’s seen Chara drop their trusted protection.

            “I’m…I’m Frisk.” Frisk introduces themselves again, blinking in awe at the literal monsters before them. “W-where am I?”

            “Well, this is the Underground.” Chara smiles at them.

            And soon, the pair were hitting it off as friends. Asriel soon joined and the trio spent their days playing and having fun. As time passes they get closer and closer, with Chara and Frisk spending more time getting together and Frisk befriending more and more monsters around the Underground.

            Eventually, Toriel and Asgore come to them, “Frisk, would you like to join our family?”

            “Hmm…” Frisk asks, standing next to Chara and Asriel. “Yes please.”

            “Wonderful!” Asgore clasps his hands.

            “Woo! New sibling!” Asriel cheers a bit.

            “What? No.” Frisk quickly says. “Not like that.”

            Toriel blinks a bit, “What? Why not child? Have you not enjoyed your time with us?”

            “I have!” Frisk nods, “And I do want to be part of your family. But…” They trail off, looking at everyone before settling on Chara. “But I want to do it another way. I um…like Chara.”

            Chara blinks at Frisk and blushes hard. “I…um…” Frisk kisses Chara’s cheek. The green sweatered kid blushes, eyes turning a bit red as they realize what’s happening. “I um…like you too Frisk.” Chara gets out as they barely continue to function.


	10. Day 10: Burning the Midnight Oil

Day 10: Burning the Midnight Oil

 

            Chara yawns softly as they finish their preparations. They’d been working on this surprise since the sun set and soon it’d be time to reveal it. Just a few finishing touches here, a little bit of oil to make things work a bit better there, and it was just about finished. All that was needed was to show their masterpiece off. Chara grinned at their hard work and effort, stretching a bit before running off back home. “Asriel! Frisk!” They call out as quiet as they can, trying to wake their brother and datemate.

            “Huh? Chara?” Asriel grumbles and wipes sleep from his eyes. “It’s like…” He checks the clock, “Midnight...”

            “Chara…come back to bed…it’s too…early late…” Frisk complains a bit with a sleepy yawn.

            “No no, you two will love this, come on.” Chara encourages, further rousing them from their sleep. They run over and start to drag Frisk out of bed, to the other teen’s groans of displeasure.

            “Okay okay…let me get dressed…” They finally relent, starting to get ready to go outside. Chara grins in success before looking over at Asriel.

            “Fine…” He sighs, knowing defeat to be inevitable to Chara’s determination. “Can you at least tell us what we’re doing?”

            “Yea! Burning the midnight oil!” Chara nods, “I’ve been hard at work for this.”

            Asriel sighs, “I’m really not going to get a straight answer, am I?” He gets dressed quickly as well.

            “I just did, come on you two.” Chara basically drags them out as soon as they’re ready. The trio head down to the nearby beach where Chara presents the surprise, “Ta-da!”

            “…you weren’t kidding…” Asriel says before sighing a bit.

            “Nope!” Chara grins.

            “So when you said, burning the midnight oil…” Frisk says.

            “I meant it literally!” Chara pulls out a match before looking at the soon to be bonfire. “Don’t worry, I bought stuff for smorez too!” They say, striking the match and setting the oil-soaked wood ablaze.

            Asriel and Frisk just watch the pile of wood quickly light, casting a brilliant glow over the beach. Chara in the meantime sets out a couple of towels for the trio to sit on together, while also pulling out a picnic basket with the ingredients for smoresz. Asriel and Frisk don’t even argue at this point, the fire is lit and Chara is already waving them over.

            “Okay…just don’t eat all the chocolate before we’re out of crackers this time Chara.” Asriel says. “Last time we had smorez you ended up eating all it and we had to just eat marzmallows and gram crackers.”

            “Fine fine, you have my word.” Chara grins.

            “…Frisk please keep them to it…” Asriel pleads, knowing he can’t keep Chara in line.

            Frisk gives off a quick salute before sitting next to Chara and starting to roast their marzmallow. Asriel joined them and they sat about to making their smorez together. And so the trio stayed that way long into the night, making smorez and enjoying each other’s company.


	11. Day 11: Fling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fling: Noun: a short, spontaneous sexual relationship.
> 
> OR as I like to interpret this prompt
> 
> Fling: throw or hurl forcefully.

Day 11: Fling

 

            “Hey, hey Frisk, what are you doing?” Asriel asks, holding up his camcorder.

            “Well, Chara says that if I throw a knife-“ Frisk starts to explain, going through Chara’s box of various sized knives. Asriel zooms in on them going through the drawer.

            “No no no, Frisk thinks if-.” Chara interrupts.

            “Yea yea, I’m saying you think it won’t go in.” Frisk nods.

            “Yea, it won’t go in Frisk.”

            “Guys guys, we still haven’t explained what we’re doing.” Asriel points out, zooming the camera out to look at the datemates again. Frisk giggles a bit looking through them.

            Chara chuckles, “Frisk is going to throw a knife at the wall, and they think that if they hold it by the blade when they throw it’ll always go in to the wall no matter what.”

            “Yea! It’ll just go end over end perfectly!” Frisk nods, grabbing a small knife and demonstrates how it’d work by slowly spinning the dagger end over end. Asriel follows the knife to record it. “Just like that!” Frisk beams.

            “Uh huh, is that the knife you’re gonna use?” Chara asks, clearly skeptical.

            Asriel looks back at them. “And only one try right? Like, if it will always go in you only need one try.”

            “Yup yup, only one try cause it’ll totally work.” Frisk nods, “But I dunno if I’ll use this knife…” They look at the other knives. “You have a lot of knives Chara…”

            “I do.” Chara beams a bit proudly.

            “What about this knife? It’s like, all one piece.” Asriel points out, picking up a kitchen knife that’s all one piece. “Boom, perfect right?”

            “Nope, you don’t want to use that one to throw.” Chara says, “Here, I’ll show you why.” They take the knife and try to balance it on their index finger, “You always want a throwing knife that’s balanced right at where the blade and handle meet, you know, the hilt. But this one isn’t.” Chara says as the blade falls off and impales itself into the ground. “Whoops.”

            “Of course _you’d_ know all about knives.” Asriel laughs a bit.

            “Oh oh! What about this one!” Frisk says, grabbing a knife that’s small and balanced just below the hilt. “Boom, perfect.”

            “If you’re sure…” Chara shrugs and laughs a bit.

            “It’ll totally work Frisk.” Asriel encourages his friend. The trio go over to a wall with a target and Asriel zooms in on the bullseye. “Okay, one shot, you got this!”

            Frisk grins and holds the blade in one hand. They throw it at the target. The blade flies end over end, spiraling until it finally hits the target. And the handle bounces off and onto the ground.

            “Told ya so.” Chara points out. “But you _can_ still do it with that knife.” Chara runs over and picks up the knife, bringing it back. “You just gotta do it right and counter the rotation. You know, like this.” Chara gives an example motion.

            “Okay, you do it Chara!” Asriel encourages. “One try!”

            “Alright then. YEET!” Chara turns and throws the knife at the target. The blade flies straight and true. It impales dead center in the bullseye and sticks there. “Boom.” Chara grins widely at Asriel and the camera, eyes a bit red at this point.

            “W-well…I’m a bit _more_ scared…of you now…” Asriel admits as he looks at them through the camera.

            “…that was hot.” Frisk says simply.

            “FRISK!” Asriel exclaims.

            Chara simply just looks overly confident, “I know, right? I’m so cool.” They grin triumphantly.

            “Don’t push it…” Frisk says, gently pushing them and laughing.


	12. Day 12: For Every Good Reason to Lie There’s a Better Reason to Tell the Truth.

Day 12: For every good reason to lie there’s a better reason to tell the truth.

 

            Frist sighs a bit as they walk throughout the Underground. ‘Why does everyone try to fight right away? What have I ever done? Even Naptsablook fought me at first…’ They frown at the dark thoughts as they trudge through the snow. ‘Why was Toriel the only one nice to me?’ They look forlornly back at the door to the ruins that just shut behind them.

            “Maybe it’s cause you’re a human and humans suck.” Chara comments as they lazily float on their back near Frisk, taking advantage of their new ghost like state. “Like, sure, _you_ don’t suck partner.” They amend, “But in general humans are shit.”

            Frisk doesn’t respond for several seconds, long enough for Chara to roll over and look at them curiously. “Some humans are…terrible.” Frisk nods, “But I believe in giving everyone a chance.” They smile with Determination. “Monster, human, or anyone else.”

            “Fair enough, your choice.” Chara shrugs, “So what are you gonna do to avoid fighting? You could just lie about being a human. I died _ages_ ago, so I bet most monsters down here don’t really remember what one looks like.” They helpfully suggest.

            “Nope.” Frisk shakes their head at Chara, “I’m going to befriend them all! Even if they attack me.”

            “Uh huh, sure.”

            “No, really!” Frisk says, “If I lie, and then they find out, they’ll think I betrayed them.” Frisk points out, “If I tell the truth and befriend them, then I’m not betraying their trust.”

            “You are _really_ too nice to be a human, ya know that?” Chara comments.

            “I think I’m just a good person.” Frisk smiles and taps Chara on the nose, their finger slightly dipping into it.

            “H-hey!” Chara exclaims, floating away from Frisk and holding their nose. They mutter quietly to themselves, “Ugh…w-way too cute and kind…”


	13. Day 13: A Baker's Dozen

Day 13: Baker’s Dozen

 

            Frisk hums softly as they shape the dough into a dozen small disks. They do a small little spider dance as they shape the cookies, humming along to the song. They reach for the extra chocolate chips they hide to keep away from Chara and add some extra into half of the cookies. Frisk pauses a bit before making one last special cookie then putting the tray into the oven and starts to wash up before quickly hiding the chocolate chips again. They quickly hid. However, when Frisk gets to their bedroom they find Chara already stretching and getting up.

            “Morning…Frisk.” Chara greets with a wide yawn.

            Frisk smiles, “Good morning Chara. Sleep well?” They giggle a bit.

            “Like a rock…” They laugh back, “But…” They sniff the air a bit, “Do I smell cookies?” Chara grins widely.

            “I just put them in the oven.” Frisk laughs at their partner. “So you’re going to have to wait just a bit.”

            “Thanks Frisk.” Chara kisses their cheek. “Here, I’ll help with cleaning up.” They offer with a smile, heading to the kitchen to help regardless if Frisk refused help or not. Frisk rolls their eyes at the action and the pair spend their morning cleaning up.

            “I’m glad you’re less cactus now.” Frisk comments.

            “I make _one_ joke about cacti being the most tsundere of plants and you’ll never let me live it down, will you?” Chara laughs a bit. “Well not my fault if my partner is filled with Determination to make friends and warm up to people.” Chara points out, tapping Frisk’s nose. The timer for the cookies goes off, “Ooo!” Chara says, suddenly distracted by the prospect of their partner’s delicious sweets.

            Frisk laughs at them, “I’ll go get it, you finish up what’s left.” They tap Chara’s nose back before heading over to the oven and bringing out the tray of cookies. “Now we’ll let them cool.”

            “OR, we could eat them now and drink milk to cool it off instantly.” Chara points out.

            “Is this going to be the new Hot Chocolate argument?” Frisk asks, “I won that one too you know.”

            “Ughhhh, fine we’ll wait.” Chara jokingly complains as they finish up the cleaning. The pair patiently wait, “Hmm, hey Frisk. Why’s that cookie have a ton of chocolate chips on one side?”

            “Oh! That’s the thirteen for a baker’s dozen. Bakers will make a thirteenth item to test it themselves when they make stuff to sale, so they can make sure it turned out good. I learned that from Muffet.” Frisk says with pride. “So, I made a thirteenth for the two of us to share.” Frisk pokes at the cookie a bit to make sure that it’s ready. When it’s done they pick it up and split it in half with one side extra chocolatey and hands it to Chara.

            “Thanks Frisk.” Chara takes the cookie and a kiss from Frisk. The dynamic duo sit around the house that day, eating cookies and enjoying one another’s company.


	14. Day 14: There's Only One Name Left on the List?

Day 14: There’s only one name left on the list?

 

            “So, only one human name left on the list?” Santa asks.

            “Well, no. Two on the list sir.” An elf says as the sleigh goes to the underground.

            “Hmm, I don’t remember there being two humans down here this year.”

            “It’s a child named ‘Chara’, they haven’t been on either list for _many_ years…interesting.” The elf scratches it’s chin. “Them and a child named Frisk.”

            “I see, either way, let’s get to these children.” Santa lower’s the slay on top of the house in the ruins. “Coal for one and presents for the other.” The jolly old man went down the chimney of the Home and came out. He sets out the appropriate gifts for the children and even leaves a note to the children before leaving.

            On Christmas day Chara and Frisk rush down to the fireplace to see what was left them. They tear open the gifts to find several lumps of coal for each of them.

            “What the fuck?” Chara asks, snatching up their note and reading it, “’Dear Chara, due to trying to commit genocide on humanity you have been put on the naughty list for eternity regardless of your reasoning’? And 'life' is crossed out and replaced with 'eternity'. Well _that’s_ bullshit…besides, I’m reformed and now know that not _all_ of humanity is shit.” Chara complains. “Why’d _you_ get on the naughty list Frisk?”

            Frisk pauses a bit, “Uh…apparently flirting with everyone I come across isn’t polite?” They say, hiding the note behind their back.

            “Well, that’s dumb too!” Chara complains, “Seriously, revenge for a shitty childhood and being overly polite and flirty? Those are shitty reasons for being on the naughty list. Let’s ambush him next year with knives.”

            “Chara no!” Frisk says, “Let’s just make cookies and hot coco. Okay?”

            “Hmm, fine. You’re still too nice to be on the naughty list though.” Chara kisses Frisk’s cheek. “Way too sweet.”

            “Oh shut up you dork.” Frisk giggles, shoving Chara into the kitchen before throwing away the note that reads ‘You have been placed on the naughty list for life for bringing the dead back to life.’ “Let’s just make cookies before Asriel wakes up. And besides, we can use coal to keep the fireplace running!”


	15. Day 15: Discovery

Day 15: Discovery

 

            Chara yawned a bit as they woke up. They stretched a bit as they looked around, blinking in confusion. They were in the Underground, in the Ruins, but it didn’t look the same as they remembered. For one, there were flowers, buttercups, where there shouldn’t be. For another, _they shouldn’t be there either._ Even stranger, there was a kid lying in the buttercups, face down in the flowers.

            “Uh…hey? What are you doing?” Chara asks. “You okay?”

            “W-who said that?” The kid looks around before spotting Chara in their green and yellow sweatshirt. They blink a bit in shock.

            “I did?” Chara waves. “Um, are you okay?”

            “I um…yea.” The kid looks at Chara in shock. “Uh, what are you doing here? I didn’t, well, come with anyone?”

            “Oh, I was already here. I um, fell down a while ago. My name’s Chara. Chara Dreemurr.” They smile at the younger kid.

            “F-frisk.” The kid responds, looking around still. “What’s down here?”

            “Oh! This is the Underground. Or well, the ruins specifically. Here, follow me! I’ll lead you to Home.” Chara says, waving Frisk along the path. Frisk nods a bit, dusting off their blue and purple sweater.

***

            A fireball rushes past, blasting Flowey away.

            “Weird…I don’t remember a monster like him before.” Chara shakes their head a bit, “W-wait…Mom?”

            Toriel shakes her head, “What a miserable creature…do not fear my child, I’m here.” She smiles.

            “Mom! I was so worried!” Chara rushes forward to hug Toriel, but their mother just stares past them at Frisk. Their pace slows, “Mom?”

            “My child?” Toriel turns their head a bit. “Is everything alright?” Frisk looks at Chara and Toriel, confused a bit.

            “M-mom, it’s…me? Chara?” Chara gulps, worried, “This…this isn’t funny mom. Is it…did I do something?” Chara pleads, still walking forward to Toriel. “Why are you…” Chara cuts off, finally touching her and their hand going through. “W-what…” Chara looks back at Frisk before trying to touch their mom again. “I can’t…you can’t…” Chara swallows hard. “I’m…I’m a ghost…I died…that’s…that’s right.” Chara crouches down and curls up. “Mom…can’t see me…n-no one can.” Chara mutters, not paying attention to Frisk or Toriel anymore. They don’t notice Toriel leaving and jolt a bit when they _feel_ someone touch their shoulder.

            “H-hey. I can see you.” Frisk smiles at Chara, friendly and innocent. “You’re going to be okay.” They hug the older kid.

            “My child? Please follow close.” Toriel calls out.

            “Come on, we’ll figure this out. Together.” Frisk smiles at Chara, taking their hand.

            “Y-yea…” Chara nods and wipes away the tears they hadn’t noticed until now.


	16. Day 16: Accompany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter with Chara finding Frisk in the Ruins. Slightly meaner Chara tho. Still a heart of gold.

Day 16: Accompany

 

            Chara kicks a stone as they lean against the wall. Asriel walks out of the house, small skip in his step as he whistles a small tune.

            “Hey! Asriel!” Chara grins, “Let me come with you to the ruins today!”

            Their brother jumps a bit, “Ch-Chara! You scared me half to death…” Asriel clutches his chest over dramatically. “And why do you want to come to the ruins? You always say it’s boring.”

            “That’s because it _is_ boring. But mom took away my knife collection and said that I can’t go to Snowdin today because I had a cold last week. Plus, she won’t let me explore the ruins on my own still.”

            “We’re taking care of the ruins, not exploring them…”

            “Same thing.” Chara brushes off. “Hey, do we get to keep cool stuff we find?”

            Asriel accepts defeat, “As long as they don’t belong to anyone…”

            “Sweet! I wonder if I can find a new knife.”

            Asriel just sighs, “Come on, if you’re going to accompany me we might as well get going…”

            “Woo!” Chara cheers as they head into the ruins. “I wonder if we’ll get into any fights down here.”

            “You know we won’t, Chara. All the monsters down here know you’re a member of the Dreemurr family! Only danger to you would be another Human, but you’re the only one down here.” Asriel rolls his eyes, “With how much you talk about knives and fighting, it sounds like you did a lot of that before you came here.”

            “I uh…yea, I did.” Chara’s tone drifts off, suddenly uncomfortable with the conversation.

            “Oh…um…sorry.” He suddenly says, “I know you don’t like to talk about before.” Asriel looks away, embarrassed.

            “Pssh, it’s fine.” Chara suddenly nudges him. “Hey, I’m gonna check out those ruins over there.”

            “I uh…okay.” Asriel says guiltily. “Just um…stay safe.” He scratches the back of his head and wanders off away from their sibling.

            Chara heads off on their own to explore. Kicking some stones here and there as they clamber through the ruins. “Pssh, you’re fine Chara…just fine.” They sigh “Humanity fuckin sucks…” They come across a spot of sunlight shining in from the ceiling. “Wow…actual sunlight…this must be where I fell down.” They look at the buttercups on the ground. “Wow…yellow flowers…I wonder if anything fell down from the surface here.” _Like a knife…_ They think as they approach the flower bed. _Hmm, junk…junk…a pan…oh shit, a fucking gun! Oh, it’s empty…lame._ Chara keeps looking through the area. Tossing aside what they consider to be junk and garbage. _What’s that purple thing?_ They walk over, _Oh, just a person._ “OH SHIT!” Chara jumps back and instinctively reaches for their knife only to find it missing, “Fuck, of all the days mom…” They clench their fists, “H-hey, you! You alive?” Chara calls out to the body just lying in the flowers.

            “No…” The person groans in response. They look up at Chara. “Wh-where am I? Is this heaven?”

            “What? No, it’s-”

            “Because I see an angel in front of me.” The human gives finger guns to Chara as they sit up.

            “…wow.” Chara just deadpan looks at them. “Just wow, first human I see down here and they’re a massive flirt.”

            “Only with people as lovely looking as you.” They give a grin.

            “…Can we at least exchange names? I don’t have a knife to stab you with, though you seem harmless if not annoying.”

            “Uh…w-well. I’m er…Frisk.” They stutter out at the threat of violence.

            “Chara, Chara Dreemurr.” Chara responds easily, “Sooo, what are you doing down here? Don’t you know Mount Ebott is full of terrible monsters?” Chara grins, their eyes flashing a bit red.

            “Uh, um…” Frisk stutters out, “I um…I thought I could…be friends with them…”

            “Huh, that’s a really neat idea. It’d work too, cause all the monsters down here are the nicest people you’d ever find.”

            There’s a look of hope in Frisk’s eyes.

            “But what’s bad for you is that I’m a human. And I _know_ that humans are the worst monsters around.” Chara glares at Frisk, their eyes pure red at this point.

            “P-please…I uh…I don’t…please…I know humanity is bad…I…I know the legends of Mount Ebott…” Frisk starts to cry. “They say if you go up the mountain you don’t come back…”

            “Oh damn…when did I grow a soul for humans…” Chara sighs and their eyes turn brown, “I’m not gonna kill you. You seem more annoying than evil and like I said I don’t have my knife. Ugh, my brother would kill me if he saw me making someone cry.” Chara walks over and tries to help Frisk. “H-here…” They hold out a chocolate bar.

            “B-but…you were gonna…”

            “It was more of a threat than being serious. Humanity is shit but like I said, your cute flirting is more annoying than evil like some humans are.”

            Frisk slowly takes the chocolate bar and takes a bite before looking up at Chara, “…you think my flirting is cute?”

            “…” Chara pauses as they blink a bit, “I’ll threaten your life again if you ever bring this up.”

            Frisk giggles a bit, wiping the tears from their face, “You’re a lot less scary when you’re giving me chocolate and trying to make me feel better. And I think you’re cute too.” They smile at Chara.

            “Ugh…I’m never going to live this down if Asriel finds out…”

            “Your brother?”

            “Yeaaa…” Chara groans, _Why’d they have to be adorkable?_

Asriel calls out from the distance, “Hey! Chara! Did you find anything cool? I found you a new knife if you’ll forgive me! Come on Chara, you said you’d accompany me!”

            Frisk grins a bit at Chara, “Asriel?”

            Chara just sighs in defeat, “Yea…I found something pretty-”

            “Aww, I think you’re pretty too.” Frisk responds, taking another bite of the chocolate bar.


	17. Day 17: Excuse My French

Day 17: Excuse My French

 

            Chara  sighs as they walk into the living room to find their partner, “Friiiisssssskkkk,” They groan, “Where did you put all my knives?”

            “I put them away so you don’t accidently cut yourself while playing with them.”

            “But _Friiiisssskkkkkkk,_ ” Chara whines, “That’s why I have to practice with them, so I don’t accidently cut myself anymore.”

            Frisk sighs, “Fine fine.” They get up and stub their toe on the coffee table. “OH FUDGE! SWEET BISCUITS THAT HURTS!” They cry out in pain, grasping their toe.

            “Wow…such language Frisk.” Chara teases the painfully PG cursing.

            “O-oh…um, sorry.” Frisk blushes in embarrassment, “I didn’t mean to say things like that. Excuse my French…”

            “It’s alright, I just can’t fucking believe you’d say things like that.” Chara grins, “Like, holy crap that language. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a god damn person swear like you have.”

            “Ugh…I get it…” Frisk rolls their eyes.

            “No no, I don’t think you get how shocked I am at your shitty language.” Chara continues their teasing.

            “Ugh…Chaaarrrrraaaaaa…” Frisk whines, “Just stop alright?”

            “Alright.” Chara laughs and kisses Frisk’s cheek. “You know you can say fuck right?”

            “I know, but it’s the _principle_ of it.” Frisk explains. “Sure, I can say it but why?”

            “Why not though?”

            Frisk rolls their eyes, “Fine, excuse my French, but let’s get your fucking knives.”

            “Oh…okay.” Chara says a bit sheepishly.

            “See? Way different when I say it than you.” Frisk sticks their tongue out at Chara. “It’s cause I don’t say it.”

            “…Point taken.” Chara follows Frisk to their knives.


End file.
